Godzilla Ultimate
by AntiquePig
Summary: 'Godzilla Ultimate' is set in a world where Kaiju have never attacked before. Where the thought of giant monsters destroying cities is only that of movies and cartoons. That is, until a battle from the ancient past is reignited. When three giant monsters awaken and begin their battle, how will humanity face this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

_Hiroshima Japan: 2,354 BC_

Yamaji Nori was traditionally a peaceful man. He rarely, if ever resorted to violence, and would rather, just talk a situation out, rather than fight. However, after his wife, farm, and entire life was threatened, he had no choice but to break his vow to peacefulness. Now, with everything that mattered to him on the line, he would do anything to defeat the one thing that stood in his way.

Moriai Sakutaro was a thief. He loved _things_. Tangible objects that held high monetary value. And Yamaji Nori possessed an item that fit that bill perfectly; the Jar of Spirits. Some say that the artifact could absorb and contain the souls of those killed by its wielder. Moriai Sakutaro did not belief that. All he knew was that it had a large price on it, and that he would make a large sum of money from anyone who he sold it to. Yamaji Nori, however knew how powerful it actually was, and knew that he must keep it away from any petty thief.

Moriai had broken into Yamaji's house, and the two men went at each other with their weapons, taking every possible chance they had at taking the other down.

"You know not the power you are trying to yield." Yamaji stated. "It is more powerful than anything you could possibly imagine." He kept his wife safely behind him, doing everything in his power to keep her safe.

"You are just as superstitious as everyone else, believing that an elegant jar holds any supernatural power." Moriai refuted. "If you will not willingly hand it over to me, I will just take it from you."

They continued to strike at each other. For a moment, Yamaji appeared to have the advantage. Finally, Moriai took a hard blow at Yamaji, cutting his left hand, which was holding the sword, off of his arm.

"AAAHHH!" Yamaji shouted. Without hesitating, Moriai lifted his sword, and delivered the final blow to Yamaji, and killed him.

"NO!" Yamaji's wife shouted, as she ran over to her husband's lifeless body, and began to cry over him.

"For all of his faults," Moriai began. "He died an honorable death. Defending the one he loved." He walked over to the shelf where the Jar of Spirits was being held. He reached up, and grabbed it with his hand, pulling it off of the shelf. He started to walk towards the exit of the house, not paying attention to anything else there, when he heard someone speak:

"This will not be the end." Yamaji's wife stated. "On this day, I shout this curse, that you, myself, and Yamaji, may be reincarnated one day, and we will settle the battle that was started right here, once and for all!"

"Silly superstitious woman." Moriai stated. "Your words mean nothing. I killed Yamaji. The battle IS over." As he stated that, the Jar of Spirits began to glow in a bright, green light. Moriai was shocked as he watched the jar glow, until after a few seconds, it died down, and it was over.

"See, it is far from over." Yamaji's wife stated. "One day, we will all be back, and you will finally get what you deserve!"

With an angered look on his face, without saying a word, Moriai lifted his sword to Yamaji's wife, and killed her right there.

"I do not believe in spirits, or the supernatural." Moriai stated. The battle is over now, and forever." With that, he walked out of the house with the jar, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 _Hiroshima Japan, 1945 AD._

After years of war throughout the world, the US Military dropped two nuclear bombs on Japan: Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Off of the coast of Hiroshima sat a small, deserted island. A small, theropod dinosaur stood on the coast, feasting on a dead shark that washed up on the shore, when it heard the sound of the bomb drop in Hiroshima. It looked up, and saw the cloud of smoke, fire and radiation coming its way. Before it had a chance to run, it was engulfed in the cloud. The force was so strong, a tidal wave submerged much of the island, leaving the creature under the waves, covered in nuclear radiation.

 _April 6_ _th_ _, 2018 AD. Savanna, Georgia_

"Luke." A woman called out. "Luke, come here!"

As she shouted, a seventeen-year-old boy walked into the kitchen, where the woman was standing over a pot on the stove.

"Yes ma'am?" Luke asked.

"Dinner is ready." Luke's mother replied. "Go let Madison know it is time to eat."

Luke nodded in obedience, and turned to leave the kitchen. He walked down the hall to a closed door, and slowly began to open it. In the room, he saw his fourteen-year-old sister sitting on her bed. Since she was deaf, he started to use sign language to talk to her.

 _'Madison, dinner is rea…'_ He signed, before noticing the wall on the right side of the room, which Madison was staring at. "Mom! Mom, come here!" He shouted down the hallway.

His mother came running into the room, where she quickly saw what was concerning Luke. On the were hundreds of sheets of paper, all taped to it. Each sheet had scribbling on it, that when placed in a certain order, came together to show a horrifying scene.

It was a mural of a city, on fire and in ruins. Building were crumbling, and there was fire surrounding them. The sky was colored not with blues, but with reds, browns and oranges. That was not the focal point of the mural, though. That went to three giant creatures, standing as tall, if not taller than the ruined buildings beside them: a giant butterfly/moth, an upright lizard with blue spikes on its back, and a dragon with three heads, painted entirely in gold.

Luke and their mother turned around to Madison. In response, Madison quickly signed:

' _I've been seeing this in my dreams for weeks. I knew it had to be more than a nightmare. I just had to draw it out.'_

Their mother walked over to the wall, and pointed at the moth, and signed: ' _What is this?'_

Madison got off of her bed, walked over to the wall, and replied; _'She's a goddess. And he is a god.'_ She signed, pointing at both the moth, and the upright lizard.

' _Their gods?'_ The mother signed in response. Madison nodded. ' _And, is that one a god too?'_ Their mother asked, as she pointed to the dragon.

' _No,'_ Madison replied. ' _That one is the devil.'_

With that, Luke and his mother ran out of the room, and down the hall back into the kitchen. Once their she picked up the phone, and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I am calling to schedule an appointment with a therapist for her." His mother replied, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Is that the only thing you know how to do when any sort of trouble arises with her?" Luke asked, with a sound of slight disgust in his voice. "Any time we have any sort of hardship with her, you immediately just want to call a doctor and get her on more medication, instead of actually helping her."

"Doing this does help her." His mother replied, as she was on hold with the therapist.

"I mean actually help her, like being a mother to her. Maybe try to help her with whatever problems she's dealing with." Luke refuted.

"Luke, she is hard to deal with." His mother replied, with an annoyed sound to her voice. "She's different, and I have a hard time working with 'different' people." As she finished her statement, the therapist picked up on the other end.

"Hello Dr. Greens." She stated. "This is Lucy Danvers. I'm calling to schedule an appointment for Madison again. She's having, uhm, dreams, again."

As she was talking, Luke heard something move behind him. He turned around, and saw Madison standing there, watching their conversation.

' _It's ok.'_ Luke signed. _'We'll get it all figured out. Don't worry.'_

Madison nodded, and came and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Monday, April 9th. We will be there." Lucy stated on the phone. "Thank you so much, Dr. Greens." She removed the phone from her ear, and hung up.

"There, we'll take her there on Monday, and hopefully we'll get that solved." She said to Luke.

"Sure," He replied. "Let's just add another pill to her medicine box."

"I don't know what you want me to do." Lucy refuted. "This is the only thing I know to do."

"Yeah. Let's just hope that this isn't a problem medicine can't heal." Luke replied.

With that, Lucy and Luke began to dish out spaghetti and salad onto three plates, and took them to the table, where the three of them started to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 8th, 2018. Honolulu, Hawaii_

A man stood at a shaved ice shack on the side of a trail close to the beach. He was middle-aged, likely late forties to early fifties. He had shoulder length, gray hair, with a slight shade of black mixed in, as well as a goatee. He was wearing sunglasses, as well as a bright blue button-up shirt, and navy-blue pants.

As he stood waiting, he looked over and notice a Japanese woman sitting on a bench about 20 feet away from him. She noticed him as well, and waved at him. With that, he threw away the remainder of his strawberry flavored shaved ice, and walked over to the woman.

"Tobias Gardener!" The woman exclaimed, standing up to hug the man. She seemed a bit younger than him, in her early to mid-forties. She was wearing a brown trench coat, and a black and white skirt. Once they finished hugging, they both sat down, and she stated: "It has been so long. How are you doing?"

"I am doing alright. Happily married with two kids, and a steady job, so nothing really to complain about there." He replied. "How about you, Mizuki? It has been what? Five years? How's Serizawa doing?"

Mizuki's expression went from excited to saddened almost instantaneously. "Actually, Tobias, that is why I called you here to meet with me. Serizawa, he was arrested last week, and is facing potentially a twenty-year sentence in Federal Prison."

Tobias's face showed the look of pure shock. "What?!" He exclaimed. "What did he do?"

"He did it, Tobias." Mizuki replied, with tears forming in her eyes. "After years of us telling him not to, he did it. His closest friend and his sister were not enough to keep him from doing it." She paused to catch her breath, before she finished. "He built the Oxygen Destroyer."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Tobias knew that was where she was going. For years, the two of them had worked to keep Dr. Ishido Serizawa from building that device. A device more powerful that even the nuclear weapons of today. Still, it shocked Tobias to know that his best and closest friend would still give in, and create it despite their warnings against it.

"Why?" Tobias asked, finally breaking the silence. "Why would he still go ahead and move forward with it. He knew how dangerous it would be, and what the consequences would be for doing such a thing. Why?"

"He tried to explain to me, but it sounded more like mad ramblings than anything." Mizuki responded. "He said he saw numbers in his head. And with the numbers came these two voices that were warning him of the end times. He said if they were true, then only the Oxygen Destroyer would be enough to save humanity from the threats it is about to face."

"Wow. Sounds he finally just went over the edge." Tobias responded. "What did he mean by 'he saw numbers in his head'?"

"When I visited him in prison, he said he had finally figured it out." She answered. "They were not just random numbers. They were coordinates." She handed Tobias a piece of paper with some number written on it. They were:

 _28°38'43.5"N 136°27'12.2"E_

"It took some work, but I was able to find where these lead to." She stated. "There is a small island in the South Pacific. It doesn't really have a name, but some Japanese fishermen call it Infant Island. I do not know why he would have these coordinates in his head, but he did."

"And these are somehow related to the end times and the Oxygen Destroyer, right?" Tobias asked. Mizuki simply nodded her head in response. "Then I say we go check this island out. See what it is that has him so freaked out."

Mizuki face gained the excited expression it had when she first reunited with Tobias, then it shifted to confusion. "But, how? How are we going to get to Infant Island?" She asked, as the two of them stood up, and began to walk away.

"Remember that steady job I mentioned a few minutes ago?" Tobias asked in a light-hearted fashion. Mizuki nodded in response. "Well, I'm a technician for a private airlines service, and they owe me a few favors."

Mizuki got a giant grin on her face, and the two off them walked off. "It will be just like the old days."

 _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018 AD. Savanna, Georgia_

"No, you explain everything about these dreams you've been having, alright?" A therapist stated, sitting in an old, patched up recliner of his office. Lucy Danvers was seated in a chair next to him. "Your mother will be sitting her translating everything you tell me, just like our usual appointments. Don't be afraid tell me anything."

Madison, sitting on a sofa across from the therapist, nodded in compliance, watching as her mother translated the doctor's words into sign-language.

"Good." The doctor stated, in a calm and soothing voice. "Now, explain to me exactly what you saw in this dream of yours."

She began to sign her response, and her mother translated it for the doctor.

"She said that it was in a city, and that the buildings were crumbling down, and in ruins. There was fire everywhere, and in the midst of the fire and ruin, there were these three beings." Lucy translated. "A moth, a dragon and…"

She looked back at Madison to make sure she saw what she said correctly. "She said a moth, a dragon… and our savior."

"Interesting." The doctor responded, typing notes into his 'iPad'. "Now Madison, your mother told you drew this all out into a picture, on your wall. What made you feel like you had to do this?"

Madison thought for a moment, and then began to sign her response.

"She said she heard a voice in her head, saying she was the chosen…uhm… seer, is the word she used." Lucy replied. "She said this voice told her that she was seeing what is to soon transpire."

The doctor worked on typing out his notes, when Lucy interjected with more information. "She says that the voice was not always part of the dream. It only became part of it these past couple of days. When they told her she was the seer, that is when she started to sketch it out."

"Interesting." The doctor replied, adding more to his notes. He then held up his iPad, and pulled up a picture of the wall Lucy had sent him. "Now, your mother told me that you called the dragon in the picture the 'devil', correct? Do you mind explaining to me what that means?"

Madison sat still for a moment, pondering the question finally, she responded.

"Uh… she says that the dragon, or 'devil', as she's calling it, will be pure evil. It will do everything it does simply because it obtains joy from it." Lucy told the doctor. "It will act only out of malicious intent, and will work to cause as much destruction as possible. And… she says it will declare itself… KING."

 _April 9th, 2018 AD. South Pacific Ocean_

"You don't look too good." Tobias stated to Mizuki as the sat within the passenger seat of a helicopter above the Pacific Ocean. They had been airborne nearly an hour, and Mizuki was not taking it well.

"I take it you're not one for flyin', huh?" The pilot, an older African-American man asked, looking back at Mizuki, who had a bright shade of green in her face.

She simply shook her head, knowing that opening her mouth for any reason at all may cause all of her lunch, breakfast and dinner from the night before to come out.

"Don't worry," the pilot stated. "We will be there in just a few more minutes!"

"Thank you for doing this for us, Frank." Tobias stated. "I really hated to have to ask you to do this on your day off."

"Ah no worries, buddy!" Frank shouted back to Tobias, over the load noises of the chopper. "Celia is over in Vermont this week visiting our son and his family, and I had nothing else to do. Besides, nothin' is more excitin' to me than to fly over the Pacific, and take in all of its beauty! By the way, I believe we are about to arrive."

Tobias and Mizuki looked out of the front window, and saw the shore of an island. Much of the island was still invisible due to how far out they still were from it, but the coat-line as they saw it was surrounded with large rocks, and a light mist.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tobias began. "Welcome to Infant Island."

 **Hello everyone! I am just doing this as a way to communicate plans for the 'Godzilla Ultimate' series moving forward, and what my plans are for this story is as a whole.**

 **First and foremost: This story does not have a set schedule for posting new chapters. I would love to be able to post a chapter a day, or every other day, but seeing as how things are going in my personal life, that is just not realistic. So, I'm gonna shoot for posting a chapter AT LEAST once a week, though I really hope I can do better than that. Time will tell I guess.**

 **Secondly, I have no 'master plan' for this series. I do know that this will likely be the first story in a series of other stories set in the 'Ultimate Godzilla-verse', but we will just have to see how this story plays out. I really don't even have much of a master plan for this singular story, and am kind of making it up as I go along. However, I do have inklings of ideas for what I want to do movie forward, and have already seeded some of those things, and will continue to moving forward. Let's just say, I plan on incorporating monsters such as Rodan, Gigan, Anguirus, and plenty more moving forward. I also may or may not have ideas to use some unused monsters (I'm looking at you Gryphon). Also, I will reinvent some monsters more than others, so if some are a lot different from how they were portrayed in the films, that's why.**

 **Anyhow, I better get back to writing. Hopefully the third chapter will be out soon. I've loved working on this so far, and cannot wait to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

_April 9_ _th_ _, 2018 AD. Infant Island_

Once the helicopter landed on the shore of the island, Mizuki got out of the chopper as quickly as possible. She had held back her stomach contents for the past hour, and now that she was free, so was all of it.

Meanwhile, Tobias and Frank got walked about ninety feet up the beach, scouting out the area.

"Now, tell me again why we came here?" Frank asked, still confused why his friend and coworker randomly asked him to fly him and another lady (Tobias's wife was not to be informed about this from anyone other than himself) to a deserted island out in the Pacific Ocean.

"Mizuki's brother, Ishido Serizawa claimed he had numbers flowing through his head. Finally, after nearly having a mental breakdown because of it, he wrote the numbers down and realized they were coordinates." Tobias explained. "Due to some, uh, issues he was unable to join us, but Mizuki and I decided to check it out for him, and see if we can figure out what was going on."

"That's weird." Frank replied. "The coordinates were so spot-on, he is either playing an elaborate trick on you two, or there is something much weirder and bigger going on here."

"Yeah," Tobias responded. "I just really don't think it's a trick."

Just then, Mizuki walked up behind them, clutching onto her stomach.

"Now I'm hungry again." She stated plainly. "But I am not eating again until we get back to Hawaii. I will not suffer like that again."

"Well, I'm proud of you for doing as well as you did." Frank stated. "One time, way back when I was in the Air Force, I was training a girl to be an Air Force pilot, and let's just say her and I both realized heights were not here strong suit. Or turbulence."

"Alright, well, I think we better head inland." Tobias said. "I doubt we are going to find what we are looking for here on the coast." Everyone nodded in agreement, and they turned to face inland, and began walking.

They walked through a small forest once they left the beach. There was the typical palm tree, and bamboo, and every other stereotypical forest imagery you would see in a deserted island film. Nothing that caught their eyes as unusual enough for this island to be anything special. After about twenty minutes of Frank and Tobias discussing work, and their kids, and all of the other typical stuff men talk about (excluding sports. Neither of them were big sports fans), they finally walked out of the edge of the forest. They were faced with a vast field ahead of them. There was a slight hill just a few feet in front, but nothing too steep. They began to walk out, when they heard a strange voice.

"Tobias Gardener, Ishido Mizuki and Frank Webb. Welcome." The voice stated. It was echoey, almost as if two people were talking in unison with each other.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked.

"Where are you?" Mizuki added. The three looked around them, waiting for a response from the voice. Finally, over the top of the hill in front of them, two figures appeared.

They were two young girls, likely in their late-teens to early twenties. They were darker skinned, and were wearing islander clothing. They each had unique markings across their body, one of them had white and green markings, the other with white and orange markings. They had wooden mask which concealed their faces. The girl with the white and green markings had her hair braided, with it reaching down to her elbows. The other girl had her hair pulled upward, in a small bun on the top of her head. They walked towards the three outsiders, and lifted their mask, revealing themselves as identical twins.

"Who… who are you?" Tobias asked. "And how do you know who we are?"

"We are the Shobijin, priestesses of the Houtua tribe, and maid servants to our goddess, Mothra." The two girls said in unison with each other.

"What? Uhm, did you say 'goddess'?" Frank asked, confused of what he had heard.

"Yes," The girls replied together. "Mothra is the goddess of peace, and guardian of the Earth. She has rested her on Infant Island, keeping it isolated from the rest of the world for her protection, and theirs."

"Ok, then how were we able to get here?" Mizuki asked. "And again, how do you know who we are?"

"Mothra allowed for you come here, temporarily breaking down the protective boarders around the island, and sending the location to your brother, Ishido Serizawa." The girls replied. "Mothra had a vision, showing of great destruction coming into the world. She gave Serizawa the idea to build his weapon, and the coordinates to find the island. She also chose a seer from the outside world, to relay the oncoming destruction that is heading for your world. The seer is a girl by the name of Madison Danvers."

"Why did this Mothra want us to come here?" Tobias asked. "And why did she use Serizawa instead of one of us?"

The two girls looked at each other, then turned back to the trio. "Follow us," The replied in unison. "We will take you to Mothra herself."

Tobias, Mizuki and Frank all glanced at each other, then began to follow as the two girls started walking forward. The group walked across the field. Most of the time was spent as the trio was trying to make sense of everything they had been told. In the distance, a small village began to come into sight, with a large hill as the back of the village, where a large temple stood. As they began to walk closer to their destination, Frank asked: "So, do either you have any given names, or are you both just 'the Shobijin'?"

The girl with the white and orange marking pointed to herself. "Maina." They stated plainly.

The girl with the white and green marking then pointed to herself, and they both stated: "Maia."

"Maina and Maia," Frank stated. "I like it."

Tobias and Mizuki continued to walk in silence as the approached the village. There were no walls, or any other form of protection surrounding the village, almost as if there was no need for defense on the island. Mothra must keep the village safe from any potential threat.

The street moving throughout the village was bustling with people, moving all throughout. Men carrying wood, stones, and even some with large baskets of fruits they had picked in the jungle. Women carried buckets of water from a stream that ran behind the village into their houses. One woman sat outside of her house weaving a blanket out of straw and thread. Finally, the group came to the end of the village, and approached the steps of the temple.

"Stop," Maina and Maia both stated, as they removed their shoes from their feet, leaving them at the front step. They commanded the trio to do the same. "Take them off." Tobias, Mizuki and Frank all complied. Once done, they all began to walk up the many flights of stairs up to the temple.

After a few moments of walking, the group reached the top of the stairway, and the entrance to the temple. They walked through the entrance, and into the main room of the temple. In the center of the room, and on a raised platform, laid a giant moth larva.

"Dear, Lord." Frank stated awe.

"It's huge." Mizuki stated. "It has to be at least 12 ft. in length."

"Great Goddess Mothra," The Shobijin stated in unison. "We bring those who you seek. Tobias Gardener, Ishido Mizuki and Frank Webb." The girls then closed their eyes, and silence feel upon the room.

After a few moments, the girls opened their eyes. "Great Mothra says a great threat is coming. She has warned the seer, Madison Danvers, but it will soon be too late. She is preparing herself now, about to go into metamorphosis, and combat this on coming threat."

"What exactly do you mean by 'great threat'?" Tobias asked.

"A powerful force, known as King Ghidorah will surface. He has faced Mothra before, in other forms, with other names." The girls replied. "But now he will resurface more powerful than before, and Mothra may not be powerful enough to stop him, even at her strongest."

"Is there anything we can do to stop this Ghidorah?" Mizuki asked. "Surely we have something we can use to defeat him."

"No!" The girls replied in a harsh tone. "We know you contemplate using your brother's Oxygen Destroyer. That is not to be used now, but for another time. Mothra has more foresight than just the immediate future."

Mizuki nodded her head, shocked they knew the idea of the Oxygen Destroyer had briefly popped into her head, but she decided not to ask how they knew. It was not the strangest thing to happen recently.

"Do not worry, however." The girls stated. "There is another who has been absent from this battle between Mothra and Ghidorah from the past few millennia, but no longer will he stay out of the fight. He is about to rise, and when he does, the whole Earth will shake."

"Who, who is this that will rise?" Frank asked.

The girls replied. "His name, Godzilla."

 _April 9th, 2018 AD. Off the coast of Oto Island, Japan_

 _(The following has been translated from Japanese to English for the purpose of this retelling)_

On a small Japanese fishing boat, the fishermen were casting their nets into the sea. Working in groups to move the heavy net, crates and other supplies, most of the men were quite occupied. One man, however, sat at the edge of the boat, watching the sea, and eating a plastic bowl of noodles. As he watched the sea, he began to see the water bubble not too far from the boat.

"Hey, guys." He stated. Everyone ignored him, continue to do their jobs. "Hey! Come here! I don't think this is normal!"

"What is it?" An older man asked as he walked over. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Look," The eating man replied. "Look at that."

The older man looked out, and saw the water bubbling, now more so than before. More fishermen began to come over to see what was going on, as the water bubbled more and more. Finally, after a few moments, it stopped, and the water was calm.

"What… what was that about?" One man asked.

"I do not know," The older man replied. "But that certainly was not normal."

Before any of them could move from the spot, the entire area circling the boat began to bubble. Without having a chance to do anything, the boat exploding immediately, killing all of the men aboard.


	4. Chapter 4

_April 10_ _th_ _, 2018 AD. Savanna, Georgia_

"The monster has retreated from the scene of Oto Island, and is now heading back towards the ocean." A news reporter stated on a television screen. Madison was seated on the couch in front of the TV, reading the headlines of the monster that had attacked Japan. "The monster, which Japanese scientist are temporarily naming 'Gojira', came ashore here on Oto Island just five hours ago. After rampaging through the city near the coast, it headed towards a nuclear power plant on the eastern edge of the island, which it destroyed."

Luke and Lucy were watching the TV from the kitchen, in horror of what they were witnessing.

"I… I can't believe it." Lucy stated. "It's just like what was in her drawings. It's one of the 'gods'."

"I told you she wasn't crazy. I knew there was something more to what she was telling us." Luke replied. "To be fair, I thought it was more of a metaphorical look into life after dad left, and not literal monsters attacking."

"Do you think that means the other god, and the 'devil' are real as well?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "It's not like this 'Gojira' looks somewhat similar to the monster in her drawings. It's completely identical. The same body structure, the same spikes on its back, even the light blue tint on the edges of those spikes. It's too identical to not be the same."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lucy replied. "But how did Madison know about this? What could possibly allow her to see this event?"

"I don't know, but I also don't think she saw this event." Luke stated.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It's just an idea, but her drawings showed three monsters, Gojira and that moth creature fighting the dragon." Luke replied. "But only Gojira was present on Oto Island yesterday. I think this may be only the first in a line of events moving forward."

The two stood in silence, knowing how terrifying of an idea that was. Giant monsters attacking was a scary idea in of itself, but the fact that Madison could see the attack before it happens, and that they could be roped into all of it; the idea was too much for them at the time.

 _'Madison,'_ Lucy signed, walking into the living room, and sitting on the sofa next to Madison. _'Why don't we watch something else now. I think you have watched enough of this now.'_

Madison looked at her mother, with her eyes full of tears. _'I told you this was going to happen,'_ she signed. _'I saw it, and now it is actually happening!'_

 _'I know, but it will be ok.'_ Lucy replied. ' _I will not let anything happen to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you from this, ok?'_

 _'No,'_ Madison replied. _'There is nothing you, or anyone can do to stop them. They are too powerful, we do not stand a chance against them. They will destroy us completely.'_

Lucy and Luke exchanged looks with each other, hating to Madison in so much fear of what was happening. They knew that whatever was to come next, their lives would never be the same after this.

 _April10_ _th_ _, 2018 AD. Infant Island_

"I can't believe it." Tobias stated, as the Shobijin told him the trio of the attack on Oto Island. "Thought you told us that this Godzilla, or 'Gojira', as you say they're calling him, would Mothra defeat Ghidorah, not attack humanity."

"He will assist Mothra in defeating Ghidorah," Maia and Maina replied in unison. "But he must make sure he is powerful enough to stand a chance in the fight. Godzilla was mutated from a surviving theropod when the nuclear bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, meaning he is nuclear powered. He has to ensure that he has enough nuclear power before going into the fight."

"Isn't there some way he could do it without destroying an entire city?" Mizuki asked.

"Ultimately, Godzilla is not out to save humanity." The girls stated. "He will fight Ghidorah because of the ancient rivalry between them. If that means leveling a few human cities, then that is what he will do."

"So, when will Mothra join the fight?" Tobas asked. "Isn't she too crucial in this battle against Ghidorah?"

"She must go through her metamorphosis first." The girls replied. "She went into her cocoon overnight. Soon, she will be ready to face Ghidorah."

"Wonderful," Tobias stated sarcastically. "Our only hope against this King Ghidorah is a monster who doesn't care about us, and a moth who isn't even ready to fight yet."

"Do not insult the great Mothra." The girls insisted. "She will be incredibly important in stopping Ghidorah."

Tobias, Mizuki and the girls stood in silence for a moment, knowing how everything was changing so quickly, and how their lives were about to change so drastically.

After a few moments, both Maina and Maia's eyes lit up in a bright yellow gaze. They stared off for a few moments, then they stated:

"Godzilla is on the move. He is heading towards America, about to make landfall in Hawaii."

"Dear lord." Tobias stated. "We need to leave now. Mizuki, go get Frank from the village. We need to get there immediately!"

"You will do nothing against Godzilla if you make it there." The girls stated. "He is far too powerful for you to face. It is best to stay away from him."

"I don't care!" Tobias shouted back. "My wife and two daughters are there right now, and even if I cannot stop Godzilla from getting to Hawaii, I can at least get my family off of the island first!" Tobias and Mizuki ran out of the temple, and down the steps, leaving Maina and Maia behind, next to the cocoon Mothra was asleep in.

 **Hey everyone! Quick update as to what is going on. I am so incredibly busy right now in my personal life with school, church, work, and many other things that it is increasingly harder to find time to write for Godzilla Ultimate. However, I was able to find a few minutes to write this next chapter to the story. I will admit, it's not the best chapter I've written yet, not even close. But I didn't want to leave you all with nothing for so long. Next chapter will feature some Godzilla action, as I decided to skip over that in this chapter. It will also (hopefully) feature the official introduction to King Ghidorah. One final thing: the story will start to stray away from the Danver (Madison, Luke and Lucy) in the oncoming chapters. Not that they will be completely absent from the story, but that it will focus more heavily on Tobias, Mizuki and Frank, as opposed to the Danvers and their story. They will be VERY important in the future, though. That said, I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy the gap there has been, and I hope it won't be too long until the next chapter arrives!**


End file.
